


A Birthday Surprise

by 73Charlie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Based on Songs, Character Death, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Letters, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, hopefully she´ll like this present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73Charlie/pseuds/73Charlie
Summary: Ahmm hey everyone! My best friend's birthday is soon and I plan on surprising her with a book that consists of many different one shots of her favourite ships I'll write myself as a present. And I really wanna know if it's good, so I'm gonna post them here first. I would really appreciate any meaningful criticism. That would be a big help especially since English is a foreign language for me.Every One-Shot is based on one of my favourite songs.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend).



Ahmm hey! As I already explained in the summary, it would really gladden me if you could give me any advice. No matter if on the grammar, the vocabulary or the storyline. I'll apreciate it anyway, but I have one request: Please let it be meaningful criticism and formuate it polite! And btw, the stories wont be written in the order I pu them here, but in the order I find good inspiration to write them.

Here's a collection of the different One-Shots I plan on making with the respective songs:

-Thilbo - No Judgement by Niall Horan (Hobbit)

-Wolfstar - Can You Feel the Love Tonight? by Elton John (Harry Potter)

-Perico - Girl Crush covered by Harry Styles (Percy Jackson)

-Obikin - Never Forget You by Zara Larsson (Star Wars)

-Ironstrange - Someone To You by BANNERS (MCU)

-Zhongli Childe - ? by ? (Genshin Impact)

-Larry - 18 by One Direction and Ballerina by Jeremy Shada (One Direction)

-Lashton - ? by ? (5 Seconds of Summer)

-Newtmas - Dynasty by MIIA (Maze Runner)

-Achilles + Patroclus - Achilles Come Down by Gang Of Youths (A Song for Achilles)

-Sophie + Agata - i hate u, i love u by Olivia O'Brien (Schol of Good and Evil)

-Hamilton + Eliza - ? by ? (Musical: Hamilton)

-Marcesca - Don't give up on me by Andy Grammer (The Eagle)

-Johnlock - ? by ? (Sherlock BBC) 

-Stiles + Derek - ? by ? (Teen Wolf)

-Ziam - ? by ? (One Direction)

-Jeddy - ? by ? (Harry Potter)

And furthermore I also plan on writing five letters, three poetrys and two songs myself from the point of view from different characters:

Letters:

-George to Fred (Harry Potter)

-Sirius to James (Harry Potter)

-Peter to Tony (MCU)

-John to Sherlock (Sherlock Holmes BBC)

-Minho to Newt (Maze Runner)

Poetrys:

-Obi-Wan to Anakin (Star Wars)

-Bilbo to Thorin (Hobbit)

-Remus to Sirius (Harry Potter)

Songs:

-Zayn to Liam (One Direction)

-Eliza to Hamilton (Musical: Hamilton)


	2. Thilbo - No Judgement

"What did you two do this time? Kili? Fili?" Bilbo heard Thorin say behind the closed door that leads out on the hallway. He stepped nearer to the door and peaked through the lock. Out there in the hallway he could see Thorin with his back to the door, in front of Kili and Fili, ready to scold them. Instead of confessing what mischief they managed this time, they looked up at their uncle supposedly innocent. "We? We did nothing, irak'adad. Why would you assume that we did something? We don't even know how you spell the word trouble", Kili answered. But hardly that he finished his sentence, he couldn't keep his straight face any longer just like Fili and the two of them started laughing so hard that they bended forward. Bilbo chuckled at the two of them. Thanks to them one had always something to laugh about, so it didn't surprise him when he started chuckling a bit himself. And even though he couldn't see Thorin's face he knew the dwarfen king well enough by now to know that there would be a sparkling glint of humour in his eye masked by made up anger. "You both know well enough what you di-" Thorin started his lecture on the two young dwarf princes, but since he didn't want to give himself yet another lecture for the two lads, he raised the hem of his skirt and brushed the dust off. He then returned to his former place in the armchair next to the fireplace and picked his book off to continue reading from where he left. Once he got comfy yet again, he dived in the world of a long-gone Middle Earth. It could have been hours or just a few minutes since he started reading when he got interrupted by an angry and confused looking Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo was so lost in his book that he lost track of time and therefore missed the weekly dinner with the company which caused Thorin to worry that something might have happened with Bilbo or their child he was carrying what is the original reason why he wasn't allowed to really leave their sleeping quarters. Because indeed he was already due in a month. So, when dinner was finished Thorin walked as fast as he could without causing a mass hysteria, to their quarters and knocked loudly at the door. When after three knocks he still didn't get an answer, he opened the door ad stormed inside just to be met with a calm Bilbo sitting in his favourite chair. As soon as he saw him his worries disappeared, and he continued his way to hug him when something caught his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks. Finally, Bilbo noticed him and turned to look at him only to see an angry but mostly confused Thorin. When he opened his mouth to ask Thorin what's wrong, he attempted to stand up and then he finally became aware of why Thorin is probably looking like that: he's still wearing his skirt with the knee socks and the green blouse with the big white ribbon around his neck. He froze in his movements and blushed a deep shade of red up to the tips of his ears. The Hobbit lad could already feel the tears fill his eyes. He always knew that it wouldn't end good if the others ever find out his love of wearing actual women's clothing such as dresses and skirts. And because he didn't want to feel this kind of rejection once more, he only ever wore dresses and such when he was all alone. But now, now his secret was out, and he probably needed to have left Erebor by dawn the next day. Although the worst was probably not even this even though it meant that he'd get cast out by his family, but the fact that his child would need to grow up as an outcast too, without a second father and any real family (that would care, so the Sackville-Bagginsses would hardly count) That all happened in a minute and Thorin still had done nothing but stare at him. It all got too much for him and he just needed to escape before Thorin would banish him again, so he did what was probably the smartest thing: making a run to the door. Yet it seems like this action brought Thorin back to the realm of living because Bilbo didn't even get close to the door. The king under the mountain jumped in front of him and grabbed his consort by his wrists so that Bilbo couldn't move away. Then he cornered his beloved against the next wall therefore he couldn't move. Next Thorin removed his hands and forced him softly to look at him. Hardly that he did that he could see Bilbo's eyes full of his tears which refused to meet his own and it hurt the dwarf to know that he was the cause. "Amralime (my love), look at me. Please!" Apparently, the hobbit lad heard the rare emotions in his beloved one's voice and he finally met his eyes. But what he saw there was something he didn't even dare to hope for: pure admiration for his own person and undying love for him as well. "Uzbade (my king), melhekhel (King of all kings) ..." Bilbo trailed off not knowing what to say. "Yes, Kurdun (my heart)?" "Do- do you really... mean it?" He needed to know, he needed to have certainty. "Mean what, Azyungel (love of lovers)?"" The story your eyes are telling me, Muhudul (Blessing of all Blessings)?" Bilbo finally asked the question. "I can hardly believe that, and you should know that! I'll never be able to show all the love I feel for you, Mizimeluh (jewel of all Jewels). Menu tessu (You mean everything to me). Men lananubukhs me, Kurdun (I love you, my heart). And nothing, nothing will be ever able to change that! And when our little one is finally born, it'll count for him as well." Thorin confessed. "How do you wanna know it's a boy, melkehel?" Bilbo was so relieved that his preference changed nothing between the two of them. "I just know." They just at each other and shared a fond smile. And now that he felt safe, he just needed to know, so he asked teasingly: "Thorin? How do you actually like me in my new attire?" How his mother always like to say, it's never wrong to get a confidence boost every once in a while. Thorin looked at him reproachful: "You look marvellous, Azyungel! Is it something that has ever been questioned? I surely hope not!" As if to confirm his statement, the dwarfen king kissed his consort lovingly for a moment before he parted their lips again, just to breath against his lips:" You better put this part of your wardrobe on too when we're together as well or I may need to ask the king to make it a law. And we wouldn't want to upset the king, would we?" Bilbo giggled heartfully at his husband. "Of course not. I'll just change what of my wardrobe is for when." "Thank Mahal!" And once again he pushed his lips on those of his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's the first One Shot: Tilbo! I hope you enjoyed it and maybe left a comment about what t change or if at all. And then I have another question: I'm thinking about writing it a bit longer. Like I'd just add a paragraph in hich the company finds out about Bilbo liking to wear dresses. What do you think? That was it from me for now already.


	3. Letter - Minho to Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho writes a letter to Newt after he died and just lets out al his grief, fears and other feelings.

Dear Newt, 

It´s been a whole week now since... since you died. You know, Thomas never really told us how it happened, but I can see it in his eyes and the way he looks like after he had yet another nightmare. It´s terrifying. Sure... I was angry that he killed you, but soon enough I realised that’s what you would have wanted if you became too much of a danger to your friends. In the beginning I didn’t understand and was just so angry at him, at myself, at everyone. Then he told me that it turned out that you were not immune and got infected... that you turned into a crank. Soon I realised what that meant and were not angry at him anymore, but at the whole injustice that’s called my life. Most important, I am scared! Not of him, but for him. In the maze there were often boys who would have this look in their eyes and mostly none of them survived for longer than a week after it started. But it´s not the same in Thomas´ eyes, it´s more restless, more screaming out for help, more desperate. The others saw it too and we all tried talking to him, yet he separates himself more from us with each passing day. He buries himself in work, tries helping everywhere and everyone and makes sure we are all okay, but the moment we start asking him this, he immediately shuts himself off. He sleeps hardly and when he thinks nobody's awake except him, he gets the letter you gave to him out and cries for hours and hours on no ends. If he keeps going on like this, I think he´ll join you in less than a month to be honest. It´s like he didn’t only lose you and Teresa too on that specific day, but also his will to live and we can't help him if he doesn’t want us too... 

I can't help him-… 

That’s probably the most terrifying, scarring and worst thing! I don’t want, no, I can't yet lose my other best friend too! I can´t! It´s bad enough already that I lost you, my best friend for years, but now also my other one?! I don´t think if that happens I´d be able to carry on! I have suffered so much loss already and just because you were always there to keep me sane, I haven´t gone mad! I suppose now that would be Thomas´ task but for being able to do that, he must first be saved from the madness himself. 

Oh, Newt, you can´t imagine how much I wish you´d still be here! Then everything would be so much easier. Really, I guess it shouldn’t surprise me that you´re gone now too, but that doesn’t change how I fell about it. So many good people, including you now, died way too early because of some injustices and the ones living? They lose a part of themselves when yet another one of their friends die. I don’t know how much longer I could have carried on if we not finally found a place to find peace for ourselves. I don’t even know how much longer I can carry on now... 

I miss you, Newt! Your advice... your character... your jokes... your friendliness... just your whole being! 

Just know, that I still love you like a brother. 

-Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was the first letter in this collection. As always I hope you liked it and maybe left a comment with your opinion below! Otherwise I wish you a great day!


End file.
